Present day telephony voice networks are built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted pair wires. These voice networks are referred to as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communications (including video) for Personal Computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
There are limitations on communication services provided to the public for accessing communication networks. The most common access points to communication networks are POTS connections in the residences, SOHO, business and public environments. However, these access points are limited to voice telephone calls and offer practically no additional calling services. Connections for users to access communication networks for transmitting and receiving data is mostly limited to low-speed dial-up (e.g., 28 kbps or slower), kiosks located in public areas for Web browsing, or dedicated trunks (e.g., T1) in business locations. As the demand for increased sophistication of telecommunication services increases, providing users with residential and SOHO/business high-speed communication networks will be required.
The evolution of business enterprises toward a more decentralized business environment coupled with new work styles and flexible organization structures has changed where, when and how users and professionals conduct and achieve their daily residential and business objectives. In particular, the following shifts in user and business needs can be observed:                a. The challenges of supporting an increasingly mobile workforce requires corporations and businesses to focus on providing mobility and service profile portability to them.        b. The emergence of wireless as a “primary” phone, prompting demand for one phone, one number, anytime, anywhere communications.        c. Increasing numbers of computing resources in the home necessitate the ability to link these elements together in order for consumers to leverage their usage and capabilities.        d. Increasing number of households that access the Internet.        
Therefore, a need exists for users to be able to utilize a residential or SOHO/business service architecture together with a flexible wireless networking platform that links all the preselected residential or SOHO/business devices wirelessly.